


New Vid - Things That Go Bump in the Light

by luminosity



Category: Blueberry (movie)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid - Things That Go Bump in the Light

Obviously, I'm *on fire*... I'm experimenting. **way2busymom** says she can see my entire vidding past here, but I can't tell because I see my entire vidding past in every vid I do. **sisabet** tells me that my last bunch of vids have all been dreamscapes. Huh. Anyway, making this vid made me feel really good.

Streaming this vid has made me painfully aware of the limitations of youtube and viddler. *sigh*

 

Thank you **elynross** for your courage to get within 50 yards of my headspace these days and for noticing that this stuff isn't only pretty.

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me.

Music: Montezuma by Cusco

Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
